


【双性转 伪骨科】姐姐

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 各种单篇AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602





	【双性转 伪骨科】姐姐

01.

姐姐到我家来的时候我才14岁，当时姐姐梳着长长的麻花辫、背着画板藏在爸爸身后，只露出眼镜后细长漂亮的丹凤眼，谨慎地打量着我和妈妈。简而言之，我妈妈和姐姐的爸爸结婚了，我也要和姐姐一起生活了。

姐姐比我大上两岁多，刚刚读高中。我惊喜地发现我们在同一所学校，只不过我在初中部，姐姐在天桥对面的高中部。虽然我觉得两岁的差距不算什么，可是在姐姐眼里我就是个小屁孩。姐姐是美术生，以后要考美术学院的那一种，上午在学校上课，下午就到老师的画室去。我那个时候总以为姐姐下午不用上学，就哭着和妈妈耍赖说我下午也不要上课。姐姐倒是很有办法，带我去了一次画室我就再也不闹腾了。毕竟让我对着一堆葡萄西瓜坐上一个下午，还不许我吃，实在是太折磨了。姐姐严肃地推推眼镜，冷冷地说，吃静物考不上学校。我吓坏了，因为我虽然不怎么喜欢上学，可是如果我考不上高中妈妈肯定不会给我买漫画书，因此我再也不提下午不上学的事情了。妈妈对姐姐很是佩服，因为之前很少有人能一招镇住我。

我那时候课业不重，一做完了作业就缠着姐姐。姐姐已经发育得很好了，个子细细高高的，穿上学校的墨绿色制服裙子那简直就是我心中的女神。我则一直矮矮的，还有点没消褪的婴儿肥，每天穿着短裤和白球鞋满操场疯跑，姐姐总嫌弃地说我是个小萝卜头。我喜欢趴在姐姐的书桌上看她写作业，她握着钢笔的手细长白皙，笔下的字迹更是俊秀大方。妈妈总是说，看看姐姐，再看看你，不能好好写字吗？我虽然不想好好写字，因为嫌麻烦，可是我很愿意看姐姐好好写字。我看着看着就经常入迷，支着下巴的手一松劲，头就傻傻地掉下来。姐姐一开始还假装不理会我，后来也忍不住偷偷抿着嘴笑。

再怎么说，姐姐也是美术生，所以更多的时间是在画画。假期我瘫在沙发上吸溜酸奶的时候姐姐在画画，我抄别的同学作业时姐姐也在画画。姐姐画画的样子太美啦，我总是不忍心打扰她，因而就扒着门框偷偷地看她。姐姐坐在一张高高的凳子上，一条腿垂到地面上，一条腿踩在凳子的横杆上，我总是盯着她又细又直的腿发呆。意识到自己在做什么时我羞愧不已，那可是姐姐呀，怎么能像个色狼一样直勾勾地看呢。只要我不出声音，姐姐也懒得驱赶我，只是偶尔会叫我到楼下的文具店帮她买6B、8B的铅笔，或者水粉颜料，买得最多的是白色，其次是“浅灰蓝”和“拿坡里黄”。姐姐和我相比简直是富可敌国，因为妈妈觉得姐姐需要买画材，读书的正事绝对不能让孩子为难，所以总是一次性给姐姐很多钱，让姐姐看着花。姐姐又是很精细很节约的性格，因此零花钱库存特别多。相反地，我的零花钱少得可怜，因为我总是跑跑跳跳把钱弄丢或者是买不良食品吃。姐姐明白这一点，对我也相当大方，派我去买东西的时候总是给我一张整钱，剩下的全归我。我经常是揣着一口袋的铅笔和颜料，再拎根草莓味的冰棍回来。对了，姐姐的胃不好，所以姐姐从来不吃冰棍。我轻手轻脚把东西放下，就溜出房间咬着冰棍继续看着姐姐发呆，有的时候冰棍都化到手上了也浑然不觉。

02.

15岁那年的夏天，我刚刚结束中考，闲的头上都要长角了。姐姐则马上要上高三了，无论是学校的功课还是美术专业学习都很紧张。她很少和我说话了，也很少带我玩了——姐姐其实很喜欢打游戏，怕我给爸爸妈妈告状就拉上我这个从犯一起玩。其实我一直想告诉姐姐，我并不喜欢打游戏，我只是喜欢姐姐，所以无论如何也不会告诉爸爸妈妈的。但是我想，就算我说了姐姐也不会相信，于是我就心甘情愿地坐在姐姐旁边一轮一轮输给她。姐姐打赢的时候总是特别特别开心，笑得鼻子都皱起来。我很喜欢这样的时刻，所以我就一直输给她。姐姐会掐着我的脸颊肉说我是小笨妞，为什么打了这么多次一把也没赢过。我气鼓鼓地嘟起嘴说我才不笨，姐姐最讨厌了。

姐姐开始集训后回家时间不是那么多，所以一有机会我就拼命黏上去。晚上姐姐睡觉我就抱着枕头往她被窝里钻，撒娇说睡不着，妈妈怎么赶我也不走，就像一块口香糖一样赖在那里。姐姐拿我没办法，就说好吧，那你早上要给我买早饭噢。我立刻点头答应下来，美滋滋地躺到了姐姐身边，还冲妈妈吐了吐舌头。

很快我发现姐姐的睡眠非常差。我是一沾枕头就能睡着的类型，可是姐姐要躺很久才产生困意。有一天我半夜起来想要喝水，发现姐姐居然还醒着。姐姐小声说，好羡慕顺荣，这么容易就睡着了。姐姐的语气非常脆弱柔软，完全不像她白天高冷自信的模样。我把头埋进姐姐胸口，搂着她说，姐姐抱着我睡吧，也会睡得很好的。姐姐就笑笑，但是也没推开我。我清晰地感觉到姐姐比以前瘦了很多，她的肋骨和脊椎就算隔着睡衣也能清楚地摸到。我不知道姐姐发生了什么事，只是隐隐地担心起来。

03.

冬天我得知了一个消息：姐姐恋爱了。

我也许是第一个知道的人吧，但是我没告诉任何人。那天姐姐和一个男孩子一起在操场上散步，我正在练习排球。一会儿那个男孩和姐姐挥手告别，姐姐很甜蜜地笑了。当时一个球冲着我飞过来，我因为这强烈的冲击忘了接球，被狠狠砸了一记。姐姐的笑容应该只属于我一个人，凭什么对着别人笑得那么可爱。回家的路上我一直闷闷不乐，姐姐本来也不怎么跟我说话，就没察觉出什么异状。我伤心得想要冲进化学实验室用水龙头洗洗眼睛，后来仔细一想，洗眼睛也不能让我忘掉那画面，还是算了。

晚上我又例行站在门口看着姐姐，姐姐接了一个电话就放下画笔一脸喜色地跑到阳台上去了。我知道一定又是那个可恶的男孩。强烈的嫉妒和痛苦占据了我的心，我冲进姐姐的房间，抓起最粗的画笔，在所有的颜料格里都搅了一遍。顿时所有颜色都变得混沌不堪，就像我现在凌乱的脑子。就在我开始后悔时姐姐挂掉电话进来了。她看着拎着画笔呆立在那里的我，又看看那个已经完全不能用了的颜料盒，表情一下子冷却了下来。我以为我要挨骂了，可是姐姐只是拿起刮刀把所有颜色挖进了水桶，又逐一换上新的，期间一句话也没和我说。我知道我过分了，不仅是颜料，还有对姐姐的感情。

那天之后我申请了住宿。对妈妈我解释为在学校能够更集中学习，对姐姐我什么也没说。妈妈对我改过自新重新做人自然是大力支持，加上我家住的远，我很容易就申请到了床位。拎着箱子离开家门时我在姐姐的门口站了一会，想起了多年前的一个下午。当时我抱着颜料啃着棒冰进来，姐姐罕见地转头看了看我，说，能不能给我吃一口呢？我点点头，把冰棍递过去，姐姐笑眯眯地说，我的手上都是颜料，顺荣可以喂我吗？我举着那根冰棍满脸通红，姐姐都咬完了我还愣在原地。我想是从那时开始知道自己喜欢姐姐，不是妹妹对姐姐的喜欢，是恋爱的那种喜欢，只不过我一直不敢承认罢了。

04.

姐姐收到录取通知书那天，全家人都非常高兴。爸爸带我们去市里最好的餐厅吃饭为姐姐庆祝，席间我一言不发。临出发上大学前，姐姐提出想和我单独散散步，我很惊讶，但是还是点点头答应了。

“姐姐可是马上就要走了噢，”姐姐说，“顺荣没有什么要和我说吗？”

我想说我喜欢姐姐。可是我做不到。

“那姐姐有话要和顺荣说噢，”姐姐自顾自地看着天上的星星说。

“我喜欢顺荣。”

我几乎是被定在了那里。那那个男孩子是怎么回事？

姐姐好像看出了我的心思，笑得皱起了鼻子，“那是女孩子噢，我的好朋友。” 

“女孩子也不行。”我脱口而出。

“那顺荣喜欢姐姐吗？”姐姐认真地看着我，“说出这样的话可是花光了我一生的勇气呢。”

“怎么可能不喜欢。”我哭了，把头埋进姐姐的怀里。我欣喜地发现姐姐胖了一点，看来她的睡眠变好了很多。“可是姐姐不会是骗我吧？之前看起来一点都不喜欢我。”

“好吧，”姐姐揉了揉我的短发，“只是对喜欢的人害羞而已。”

好吧。我根本没法反驳。谁叫她是姐姐呢。

“那么顺荣要好好长大，知道了吗？”

“知道啦。”我挠了挠姐姐的腰，收获了一个让她皱起鼻子的笑。


End file.
